


Exasperation

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They're friends for a reason.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Writer & Serial Killer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!, Anonymous





	Exasperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosemarycat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/gifts).



"You know you're my friend and I support your coping methods and all, but," her eyes shift around to every wall in the room and— _oh God—_ _even the ceiling? She got that much blood on the ceiling?_ "This is a bit beyond the pale."

The other woman straightens up quickly from her hunched over position, and turns toward the fidgety writer. "Ah," she smacks at her own face, open-palmed. "But isn't this good, uh, material for your novel?" (A shout of _"That's not the point!"_ ) "Uh, ah, don't worry, I'm well trained in..." she mimes finger guns. "You know."

"I don't!"


End file.
